1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring plug-in connector and the like and, more particularly, to a wiring plug-in connector for DC voltage.
2. Description of Related Art
Power supplied from a power-generating station to the home is alternate current. Many of electronic devices used in the home operate with DC voltage, so that an AC adapter for converting AC voltage to DC voltage is required. Required DC voltage (hereinafter, referred to as “DC operating voltage”) differs for each electronic device and therefore many types of AC adapters are required for the home. Further, there exists a problem that power loss is caused at the time when AC/DC conversion is performed using the AC adapter.
With the progress of a technology concerning renewable energy, decentralization/diversification of a power generation source is expected in the future. The use of a DC power generation source such as photovoltaic generation or fuel cell can eliminate the need to use the AC adapter. Hereinafter, DC voltage supplied from a DC power generation source is referred to as “DC supply voltage”.
[Citation List]
[Patent Document]
[Patent Document 1] Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-151947
[Patent Document 2] Jpn. UM Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 62-150879
[Patent Document 3] Jpn. UM Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 63-19738
[Patent Document 4] Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-146827
[Patent Document 5] Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-294077
[Patent Document 6] Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-284080
[Patent Document 7] Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-158303
As described above, the DC operating voltage differs for each electronic device, so that it is necessary to convert predetermined DC supply voltage to desired DC operating voltage. To this end, a mechanism for detecting the DC operating voltage of each electronic device is required. In the case of Patent Document 1, a DC device (electronic device) superimposes adapted voltage information onto DC voltage to thereby notify a DC outlet of an adapted voltage value (DC operating voltage) (refer to, e.g., paragraph [0021] of Patent Document 1). However, this method requires additional circuit configuration in both the electronic device and DC outlet, complicating a system configuration.